Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular to a pneumatic tire capable of improving drainage performance and wear resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to improve drainage performance, pneumatic tires including a tread portion provided with an improved groove have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-135904 discloses a pneumatic tire having three main grooves and a plurality of lug grooves to improve the drainage performance. The pneumatic tire would improve drainage performance through widened three main grooves. Unfortunately, the pneumatic tire tends to be lower in the pattern rigidity and it may bring deterioration of wear resistance.
Furthermore, general automobiles, e.g. passenger cars, typically have negative camber angle. When a tire is mounted on such a passenger car with negative camber, an inboard region of the tire tread is subject to receiving large tire load and then uneven wear tends to occur. Accordingly, wear resistance of the tire is deteriorated.